Beneath The Stars Alone
by Siobhan Rose
Summary: It's the Hogwarts' School Leavers Ball, but there is one couple who can't dance in front of everyone else... RLSB R for slash.


Fic: Beneath The Stars Alone

Author: Siobhán Rose

Rating: R for slash but really it's only a PG13

Pairing: Remus / Sirius

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I didn't create Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any of the characters in the following fic – J.K. Rowling did, that's why she's a multi-millionaire and that's why they are all copyrighted to her (and Warner Bros. of course!). I DO NOT know J.K. Rowling, anyone at Bloomsbury or Warner Bros. and I AM NOT making any money out of this so please no suing! I'm broke! The plot IS mine by the way, so please don't nick it. A FICTIONAL SLASH plot, I might add, featuring a male/male homosexual relationship. If you are too young or easily offended by this, there is the back button, you know how to use it. Please don't read any further.

Anyway…

To my own S.B. – for tormenting me into writing after a long writer's block. Thanks Stan.

* * *

It was a clear night in early June; summer was creeping in but it hadn't yet managed to chase the chill out of the ever-shortening nights. The sounds of a rowdy party were starting to die down – so much so that the music playing could now heard carrying across the glass-like lake.

It was the night of the School Leavers Ball – for the seventh years of Hogwarts, it was the end of an era. In less than two weeks, they had to face the real world – and none of them felt they were ready.

A lone Gryffindor in emerald green dress robes sat under the tree by the lake. He crooked his head up to look at the stars scattered brightly over the moonless sky. It was one of the very few times he could look at the night sky without a stab of cold fear going through his heart.

The gentle notes of a love song drifted over the Hogwarts grounds – Remus had to leave the Great Hall once the slow songs had started. He couldn't stay and watch James lead Lily out on to the dance floor with all the other happy couples, and know that he _couldn't_. He couldn't lead the love of his life out on to that dance floor, in front of the whole year, the teachers, Professor Dumbledore… He couldn't dance in his lover's arms as everyone whispered how they always belonged to together and how it was only a matter of time before they would have a wedding to go to… They couldn't share a quick kiss as the song ended as their classmates good-naturedly egged them on…

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared that pale band stretching across the sky - an astronomical feature known to Muggles as the Milky Way. Remus always _hated_ astronomy – it always reminded him of how his life was never totally his own, how, for such a logical, methodical person, there would always be one aspect of his being he was never going to be in control of…

Well two aspects – he would never be able to control his heart.

Then again he didn't want to control his heart. Even though they had to hide in the shadows, he lived for those stolen kisses, those stolen moments in his lover's arms – they were what made life more than just bearable…

Remus stared at the stars again, realising their simple beauty. His eyes lingered on the brightest star in the whole night sky. Sirius. The Dog Star.

He suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around him – Remus didn't have to turn around to know who it was, those arms had held and comforted him so many times

"Sirius…" he whispered, turning his head to look into his lover's eyes.

Sirius, dressed in ruby-red dress robes that contrasted with his raven locks, pulled Remus even closer "Are you okay, love…?"

"I'm fine…" Remus sighed "It's just…that…"

"I know… I know…" Sirius captured Remus's lips in a soft kiss.

They sat in silence, alone, under the stars, stealing a few moments as their classmates enjoyed their ball.

The opening notes of a piano solo floated towards the lovers, and Sirius whispered in Remus's ear "Mr. Lupin – may I have this dance…?"

Remus loved moments like these and his eyes lit up as he nodded and Sirius took his hand, helped him up and held him in his hands as they started to sway gently in time with the slow tempo of music…

Lily Evans looked out over the lake at James's best friends as they shared a stolen dance under the stars, just the pair of them, unwatched by the world.

People said that she and James were soul mates – it just took them six and a half years of tormenting and misunderstanding each other before they realised it.

But Lily knew the two boys, no – now men, one dressed in ruby, the other dressed in emerald, dancing in secret on the one night they should be with their friends, sharing that moment with everyone else, just as she and James had - they were soul mates. James and Sirius were the best friends – Double Trouble, as McGonagall always cried, mostly in exasperation, but with a touch of affection. But Sirius's heart always belonged to Remus, from the day they met – even though it took them a few years to realise it…

"Padfoot and Moony…" James said, as he joined Lily at her side. "Hiding away as usual…"

Lily could only nod.

* * *

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end _

_The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance_

(Lyrics: Garth Brooks – The Dance)

* * *


End file.
